A spindle apparatus includes a rotatable spindle, a driver configured to operate the spindle, and a housing configured to support the spindle and the driver. A tool, such as a drill, a boring tool or other cutting tool, is clamped on an end portion of the spindle by a tool holder.
The spindle apparatus may be applied to a machine tool, such as a machining center, to machine a workpiece by cutting, boring, grinding, shearing, or the like. A cutting tool is mounted at an end portion of the spindle apparatus.
The discussions of this section are to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.